Mitchell Van Morgan (Comic Series)/Covers
This article contains a list of covers of the Mitchell Van Morgan comic series published by Dark Horse Comics. Please note that the covers are organized by their publication date, not by their release date. This is to help keep a much organized list along with the addition that several issues have had unknown release date schedules. At the beginning of the comic's publishing history, it went with the usual monthly format that most magazines and comics book had. However, starting in ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' #93 (April 2001), the comic publishing schedule was bumped up to publishing an issue every four weeks. By ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' #187 (June 2008), the schedule reverted back to a monthly issue format. 1990's (#1-#77) 1993 (#1-#5) Sonic1.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #1 (July 1993) Sonic2.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #2 (September 1993) Sonic3.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #3 (October 1993) Sonic4.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #4 (November 1993) StH5.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #5 (December 1993) 1994 (#6-#17) StH6.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #6 (January 1994) StH 7.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #7 (February 1994) Sonic The Heghehog -8.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #8 (March 1994) StH_9.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #9 (April 1994) StH 010 Cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #10 (May 1994) Sonic the Hedgehog -11.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #11 (June 1994) Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 12.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #12 (July 1994) Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 13.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #13 (August 1994) STH14.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #14 (September 1994) STH15.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #15 (October 1994) StH 16.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #16 (November 1994) StH 17.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #17 (December 1994) 1995 (#18-#29) STH18.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #18 (January 1995) STH19.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #19 (February 1995) STH20.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #20 (March 1995) STH21.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #21 (April 1995) STH22.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #22 (May 1995) STH23.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #23 (June 1995) STH24.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #24 (July 1995) Sonic25v2.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #25 (August 1995) StH26.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #26 (September 1995) StH27.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #27 (October 1995) StH28.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #28 (November 1995) StH29.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #29 (December 1995) 1996 (#30-#41) StH30.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #30 (January 1996) StH31.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #31 (February 1996) STH32.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #32 (March 1996) STH33.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #33 (April 1996) StH34.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #34 (May 1996) StH35.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #35 (June 1996) StH36.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #36 (July 1996) StH37.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #37 (August 1996) StH38.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #38 (September 1996) StH 039 Cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #39 (October 1996) StH40.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #40 (November 1996) StH41.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #41 (December 1996) 1997 (#42-#53) StH42.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #42 (January 1997) StH43.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #43 (February 1997) StH44.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #44 (March 1997) StH45.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #45 (April 1997) StH46.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #46 (May 1997) Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 47.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #47 (June 1997) STH48.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #48 (July 1997) STH49.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #49 (August 1997) StH 050 Cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #50 (September 1997) STH51.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #51 (October 1997) STH52.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #52 (November 1997) STH53.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #53 (December 1997) 1998 (#54-#65) STH54.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #54 (January 1998) STH55.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #55 (February 1998) STH56.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #56 (March 1998) StH57.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #57 (April 1998) StH58.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #58 (May 1998) StH59.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #59 (June 1998) StH60.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #60 (July 1998) StH61.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #61 (August 1998) StH62.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #62 (September 1998) StH63.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #63 (October 1998) StH64.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #64 (November 1998) StH65.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #65 (December 1998) 1999 (#66-#77) StH66.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #66 (January 1999) StH67.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #67 (February 1999) StH68.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #68 (March 1999) StH69.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #69 (April 1999) STH70.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #70 (May 1999) STH71.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #71 (June 1999) Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 72.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #72 (July 1999) STH73.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #73 (August 1999) Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 73..jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #74 (September 1999) Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 75.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #75 (October 1999) Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 76.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #76 (November 1999) Archie Sonic the Hedgheog Issue -77.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #77 (December 1999) 2000's (#78-#205) 2000 (#78-#89) Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 78.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #78 (January 2000) Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 79.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #79 (February 2000) Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 80.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #80 (March 2000) Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 81.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #81 (April 2000) STH82.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #82 (May 2000) Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 83.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #83 (June 2000) Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 84.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #84 (July 2000) STH85.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #85 (August 2000) Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 86.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #86 (September 2000) STH87.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #87 (October 2000) STH88.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #88 (November 2000) STH89.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #89 (December 2000) 2001 (#90-#102) STH90.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #90 (January 2001) STH91.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #91 (February 2001) STH92.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #92 (March 2001) STH93.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #93 (April 2001) Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 94.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #94 (April 2001) STH95.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #95 (May 2001) STH96.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #96 (June 2001) STH97.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #97 (July 2001) STH98.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #98 (July 2001) STH99.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #99 (August 2001) Sonic Issue 100 cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #100 (October 2001) Sonic101.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #101 (November 2001) Sonic102.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #102 (December 2001) 2002 (#103-#115) STH103.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #103 (January 2002) STH104.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #104 (February 2002) STH105.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #105 (March 2002) STH106.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #106 (April 2002) STH107.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #107 (April 2002) STH108.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #108 (May 2002) STH109.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #109 (June 2002) Sonic110.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #110 (July 2002) Sonic111.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #111 (August 2002) Sonic112.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #112 (September 2002) STH113.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #113 (October 2002) STH114.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #114 (November 2002) Sonic115.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #115 (December 2002) 2003 (#116-#128) Sonic116.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #116 (January 2003) STH117.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #117 (February 2003) STH118.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #118 (March 2003) Sonic119.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #119 (March 2003) STH120.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #120 (April 2003) STH121.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #121 (May 2003) Sonic122.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #122 (June 2003) STH123.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #123 (July 2003) STH124.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #124 (August 2003) STH 125.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #125 (September 2003) Sonic126.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #126 (October 2003) Sonic127.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #127 (November 2003) Sonic128.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #128 (December 2003) 2004 (#129-#141) Sonic129.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #129 (January 2004) STH130.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #130 (February 2004) STH131.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #131 (March 2004) STH132.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #132 (March 2004) STH133.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #133 (April 2004) STH134.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #134 (May 2004) STH135.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #135 (June 2004) STH136.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #136 (July 2004) STH137.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #137 (August 2004) Sonic138.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #138 (September 2004) STH139.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #139 (October 2004) STH140.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #140 (November 2004) Sonic141.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #141 (December 2004) 2005 (#142-#154) STH142.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #142 (January 2005) STH143.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #143 (February 2005) STH144.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #144 (February 2005) STH145.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #145 (March 2005) STH146.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #146 (April 2005) Sth147.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #147 (May 2005) STH248.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #148 (June 2005) STH149.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #149 (July 2005) Sonic150.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #150 (August 2005) Sonic151.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #151 (September 2005) Sonic152.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #152 (October 2005) STH153.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #153 (November 2005) STH154.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #154 (December 2005) 2006 (#155-#167) STH155.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #155 (January 2006) STH156.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #156 (January 2006) STH157.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #157 (February 2006) STH158.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #158 (March 2006) STH159.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #159 (April 2006) Sonic160.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #160 (May 2006) Sth161.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #161 (June 2006) Sth162.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #162 (July 2006) Sth163.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #163 (August 2006) Sth164.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #164 (September 2006) Sth165.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #165 (October 2006) Sth166.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #166 (November 2006) Sth167.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #167 (December 2006) 2007 (#168-#181) Sth168.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #168 (January 2007) Sth169.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #169 (January 2007) Sonic 170.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #170 (February 2007) Sth171.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #171 (March 2007) Sth172.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #172 (April 2007) Sth173.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #173 (May 2007) Sth174.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #174 (June 2007) StH175 cover v2.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #175 (July 2007) Sth176.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #176 (August 2007) Sth177 v2.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #177 (September 2007) Sth178.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #178 (October 2007) Sth179 0.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #179 (October 2007) Sth180.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #180 (November 2007) Sth181.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #181 (December 2007) 2008 (#182-#193) StH 182 cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #182 (January 2008) Sonic 183.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #183 (February 2008) StH 184 cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #184 (March 2008) StH 185 Cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #185 (April 2008) Sth186-1.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #186 (May 2008) Sth187 0.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #187 (June 2008) Sonic the hedgehog 188 cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #188 (July 2008) Sth189 0.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #189 (August 2008) Sonic190.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #190 (September 2008) StH191.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #191 (October 2008) StH 192 cover.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #192 (November 2008) Sth193 0 sm.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #193 (December 2008) 2009 (#194-#205) STtH 194 cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #194 (January 2009) STH195.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #195 (February 2009) Sth196.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #196 (March 2009) Sonic197.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #197 (April 2009) Sth198.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #198 (May 2009) Sth199.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #199 (June 2009) Sonic200.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #200 (July 2009) StH 201 cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #201 (August 2009) Sonic 202 cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #202 (September 2009) STH 203.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #203 (October 2009) StH 240 cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #204 (November 2009) StH 205 cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #205 (December 2009) 2010's (#206-#294) 2010 (#206-#218) StH 206 cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #206 (January 2010) StH 207 cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #207 (February 2010) Sonic the Comic - 208.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #208 (March 2010) Sonic the Comic - 209.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #209 (April 2010) Sth210 650 New Version.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #210 (May 2010) Sonic-211-cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #211 (May 2010) Sth212 650.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #212 (June 2010) Sth213.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #213 (August 2010) Sonic-the-hedgehog-214-apr100748.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #214 (August 2010) Sth215 650.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #215 (September 2010) Sth 216.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #216 (October 2010) Sth217.650.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #217 (November 2010) Archie STH 218 cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #218 (December 2010) 2011 (#219-#230) Sth219 cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #219 (January 2011) Sonic The Hedgehog -220.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #220 (February 2011) Sonic221.650.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #221 (March 2011) Sth222-650.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #222 (April 2011) Sth223 650.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #223 (May 2011) StH-224 cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #224 (June 2011) StH-225 cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #225 (July 2011) Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 226.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #226 (August 2011) StH-227-cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #227 (August 2011) StH-228.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #228 (October 2011) Sth-229_cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #229 (November 2011) StH-230.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #230 (December 2011) 2012 (#231-#242) Sonic 231-0.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #231 (January 2012) StH232 full.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #232 (February 2012) StH 233 Cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #233 (March 2012) StH234.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #234 (April 2012) Sonic 235.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #235 (May 2012) STH 236.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #236 (June 2012) STH 237.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #237 (July 2012) StH238.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #238 (August 2012) StH 239 cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #239 (September 2012) StH 240 Cover.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #240 (October 2012) Sth241.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #241 (November 2012) StH 242 cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #242 (December 2012) 2013 (#243-#254) Sonic The Hedgehog -243.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #243 (January 2013) StH 244 Final Cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #244 (February 2013) Newcover for StH245.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #245 (March 2013) StH 246.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #246 (April 2013) SonicTheHedgehog 247-0-noscale.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #247 (May 2013) STH 248 Cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #248 (June 2013) Sonic-249-megaman-pt-6.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #249 (July 2013) StH 250.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #250 (August 2013) StH 251 Cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #251 (September 2013) Sonic-252.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #252 (October 2013) Sonic 253.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #253 (November 2013) StH 254 Cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #254 (December 2013) 2014 (#255-#265) Sonic-255wm.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #255 (January 2014) StH 256 Cover.png| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #256 (February 2014) Sth-257primary.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #257 (April 2014) StH 258.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #258 (May 2014) Sth-259.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #259 (June 2014) Sonic260.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #260 (July 2014) Sonic The Hedgehog -261.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #261 (August 2014) Sonic262.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #262 (September 2014) StH 263.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #263 (October 2014) StH264 cover v2.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #264 (November 2014) StH 265 Cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #265 (December 2014) 2015 (#266-#277) StH 266 Cover New.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #266 (January 2015) StH 267 Regular.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #267 (February 2015) StH 268 Cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #268 (March 2015) StH 269 Regular.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #269 (April 2015) Sonic The Hedgehog -270.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #270 (May 2015) StH 271 Regular.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #271 (June 2015) StH 272 Regular.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #272 (July 2015) Sonic The Hedgehog -273.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #273 (August 2015) Sonic The Hedgehog -274.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #274 (September 2015) Sonic The Hedgehog -275.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #275 (October 2015) Sonic The Hedgehog -276.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #276 (November 2015) StH 277 Cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #277 (December 2015) 2016 (#278-#287) Sonic The Hedgehog -278.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #278 (January 2016) StH 279 Cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #279 (May 2016) StH 280 Cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #280 (June 2016) StH 281 Cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #281 (July 2016) Sonic The Hedgehog -282.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #282 (August 2016) StH 283 Regular.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #283 (August 2016) Sonic The Hedgehog -284.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #284 (September 2016) Sonic The Hedgehog -285.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #285 (October 2016) Sonic The Hedgehog -286.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #286 (November 2016) Sonic The Hedgehog -287.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #287 (December 2016) 2017 (#288-#294) Sonic_The_Hedgehog_-288.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #288 (January 2017) Sonic the Hedgehog -289.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #289 (January 2017) StH 290 Cover V2.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #290 (February 2017) StH 291 Cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #291 (???) StH 292 Cover.jpeg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #292 (???) STH293REGULAR.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #293 (???) StH 294 Cover.jpg| ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #294 (???) Category:Mitchell Van Morgan covers Category:Image galleries